terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Nordson
'Physical description' The man stands at a slightly taller then average height, about six feet and an inch. He appears to be physically fit but not overtly muscular. His dark brown hair is usually spiked up using dirt, grime and glue. A thin stubble grows across the lower part of his face and neck. His dark green eyes could be mistaken for Hazel in poor lighting. He usually sports a dirty Henley, it's cuffs rolled up and pushed to his elbows, revealing scarred forearms on lean muscle. A black fabric of Kevlar can be seen around the collar area under the Henley. A combat harness lies wrapped around him, holding a holster under his arm and magazine pouches under the opposite side. Usually a thick vest lies over-top of the mess, ceramic plates causing the vest to bulge more then usual. Despite the plentifulness of his attire, it is all worn down; giving a world weary appearance. A medium sized pouch is hooked to his belt to his left, near the front curvature of his hip, labeled with a dusty tag that reads 'survival kit'. Directly on his left is an even larger pouch, marked with a white cross and a green circular background. On his right side three magazine pouches sit, all in front of him. Directly sitting on his right is the largest of the pouches sitting on his belt, it is of worn supple leather with not indication of what it contains. A journal can be seen sticking out of his back pocket, with a pencil peaking out the top of the worn leather bound book. His worker jeans are dirty and dark from all the water it has taken in, the bottom is frayed badly. His shoes are made of hard brown leather, the bottom is made of soft triangular treads. 'Personality' Usually light hearted despite his situations. Has the rare feat of being educated and literate, he can be quick-witted but falls down when it comes to long-term planning. He experiences fear as much as the next guy, but it drives him forward more then anything. Preferring not to get involved in drama or disputes, his often times reckless and stubborn nature causes him to butt heads with superiors; ironically treating those less fortunate better then his commanding officers. Prefers light alcohol over heavy liquor or soda, even with the stale taste. Mutters or talks to himself when thinking, usually getting him in trouble. A die hard attitude and a lazy demeanor give the impression that he might be bipolar. Often experiences reluctance when confronted with difficulties. 'Brief Back Story' Born in 2005, near what use to be Mississippi. Daniel's family was always on the move. Daniel's father James; was part of a traders caravan following the Mississippi river North, staying at different spots for no more then a year. Planning on supplying trading posts in Arkansas, Tennessee and Missouri. When Daniel was fifteen, he lost his father when he strayed to close to the water and got dragged under by hydro-bots. Leaving his mother, Mary, to take care of him. After the death of James, the caravan decided it was to dangerous to travel along the Mississippi river. They decided to accompany a resistance convoy, that was headed to Kansas because of the rumors of decreased drone activity. After reaching Kansas, Daniel and his mother Mary settled at a small camp named 'Country'. After three years, the camp fell under vicious aerial attacks. Where Daniel got separated from his mother and the camp. He also acquired a mild concussion during the attack. After a week of wandering and avoiding aerial patrols he ended up on the outskirts of Oklahoma. Where he stumbled into a bandit camp. They took him in as a new member, the bandit group was cleverly named 'Western Oklahoma raiders'. Daniel was involved with this group for up to two years until it went through a small civil war, with Daniel leading the losing side. Daniel and the last of of his bandits fled to New Mexico, where they integrated themselves with the local resistance. Over the course of three years, Daniel was the only one left of the group from Oklahoma. In 2026 the resistance force stationed around the Grand Canyon called for help. Meeting a chopper convoy at the western edge of New Mexico, they flew to the camp. After successfully re-enforcing th e Arizona resistance. Daniel along with twenty others stayed, spreading into the general area over the course of three years.One of the resistance commanders there, Julia Phillips decided to send forces to scout Hoover dam. Daniel was sent, along with a-hundred-and twenty-seven others to set up an observation camp. A request then came in from a resistance branch in Reno, for reinforcements. Daniel and ten others were sent via chopper but were subsequently shot down along the border of California. Daniel ended up in the abandoned town of what used to be Calico. He stayed there in a month of isolation, before setting out on a three month journey to the remains of Riverside. In which he met pilgrims on the way to the rumored untouched Asian temple, called Hsi Lai. Daniel accompanied them, reaching the temple by 2030. He then followed a trading convoy on it's way back to LA via trucks. The convoy was ransacked near Santa Ana, where Daniel managed to escape into the metro system. Visiting a station turned Haven called, "Guardian". The station was then soon after his arrival; overwhelmed by an HK Widow attack. Saved by a passing Tech-comm patrol, Daniel was escorted back to their camp. 'Quotes' "Well it couldn't really get worse from here... Wait what's that sound?" (Stuck underground) "Oh crap-" (An 800 marching into his room) "No- no- no- no!" (A 600 spotting him with it's flamethrower at the ready) "How's it goin'?" (Classic introduction) "About that beer I owe ya'." (Upon the acquisition of model_67) "What could possibly go wrong?" (During a briefing before any assault on SkyNET) "What'd you do to piss these guys off?" (Coming upon a group under fire.) "Hold this for me!" (Upon tossing or launching a explosive projectile.) "What a dick..." "Jerkweed" (Muttering insults) "I guess you could say he had an explosive ending" (Lame one liner after detonation of an 882) "I guess you could say he had to split" (Lame one liner, after a 600 is cleaved in half by a .50 round) "Cute..." (In response to puns or lame one liners) "I just live here" (When told about a certain cat fight in the med-bay) 'Journal' The eleventh day of the fifth month of the year 2024 Mao and Scar are dead. A swarm of Widows burst through a vent as the blast door shut, sealing them ahead of me. The screaming stopped as soon as I got the door open again. Their corpses were torn to bits, holes in them everywhere from the claws of the Widows. At the time, I thought spiders were gone. I didn't see them, out of sight out of mind. I was so busy with self pity I didn't notice the bodies starting to twitch. Mao got back up first, Scar followed right after. I could see sharp spiny legs protruding from Mao's chest cavity and strange bulges along Scar's legs. The Widows had pressed together and linked with each other inside their bodies and started to move them. And like in some bad horror movie, the blast door shut behind me. If Ella and Kirkus hadn't blasted through from the other end, that might've been the end of me. We buried them, we mourned them, but we got what we were after. After two years, we finally got it. I wonder if Mao and Scar would think it was worth it. I wonder if I think it was worth it. Sometime in the Spring, of 2029. Haven't looked at the calendar on the road. I've finally arrived at "Salvation" with a bunch of resistance soldiers. I had a killer headache so, the fine upstanding character that I am... I went to go steal some painkillers. Needless to say, I got caught right away and was put in a cell. Great start, Dan. Nothing I can't fix though, I managed to gain some sympathy from a surly older guy named Chapel or Clive or something and a girl called Sarah. I must've been pretty damn charming because instead of killing me they let me go. Next day, I'm recruited into the resistance by notorious Hannah Beth. Ella would be beating me over the head telling me not to join, but I kinda need the MRE a day. I ended up here with nothing but the clothes on my back, I'm not lasting long without some extra help. But damn if Hannah isn't frightening as hell. A bit later I met Will Anderson, he's kind of a dick and the Echo squad (I guess that would be my squad) leader. She seemed nice, said something about Zeke who's suppose to be a corporal and taking care of the day to day duties. Sounds like a shitty position. Not sure where everyone sleeps yet, so I've decided to explore a bit more. I'll draw a map or something, later. Who knows? Could come in handy. 23/09/2030 Pipebombs are an art. But it doesn't help when they're thrown back at you. Turns out eighters are smart enough to figure out what the pipe with the fuse is so they'll pick it up and throw it back at you. Not fun at all. There is a work-around though. When they do scoop them up, they usually stop firing or become fire less. What-ever the case it buys you time, and that time is really useful. So, I've come up with an idea. Throw blank ones- I've made a few already, I mark them out with blue tape. I'll have to remove it once they start to catch on but by then I should be use to it. Also- Interestingly enough. I got promoted to Lance-Corporal. Clive and Dodgers do love sending me on suicide runs, it's a nice change to be able to tell others to do it. That's a fun idea, but thinking on it now, I'd better not. This insignia is only worth as much as people think it does. How the hell does a piece of metal determine so much after the near eradication of the human race? Not saying, I'd leave my friends behind, ever. But it's always been my friends and I against the world. That's how it was at Kansas, West Oklahoma, and everywhere I've been. Tech-comm acts with imposed authority, when they really have none. The only real loyalty you can trust, are the people who feel passion, have emotions. They never-ever, turn their back on you. Too many times, Tech-comm leave these people for dead. Making excuses, "Oh- he's stupid for doing that." Or, "We'll lose more people- then we gain" (As if this reality is a math problem.) They're not too far away from hyprocrisy either, they act as if they've never made mistakes, wandered out by themselves. People make mistakes. It's not too much to ask to provide a little cover when we trip. 01/10/2030 It's getting chilly out here but there's been a lot on my mind. I got promoted to Corporal, who would've guessed. I'd start taking bets on how long I'll hold onto it though. Lotta stuff I have to take care of, and all the women here are going insane. I walked in on Sarah... Doing something. I don't really think I can write it down, I'm still trying to believe what I saw. Seras and Abbie were there... And they were there for a good hour. Then Erika started acting crazy, suddenly there's a lot of women on the verge of tears. And of course they all have ranks. I went to go talk to Erika first. That didn't go well. She smashed a gun cabinet with her mask then get really quiet. Seras found us, then she opened a flood gate of messy emotions. Just my luck. I feel like I've ran into a spider web. I talked to Joey about this and he just said it was that time of month again. I don't think I can trust anyone with a rank at this point. **Find three more garden gnomes to unlock more pages!!.** Category:Characters in TechCom Category:Characters Category:Characters in Yankee faggot